1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to plastic display devices, and more particularly to card display devices threadedly attached to a flexible strip of material and mounted onto a flat surface.
2. Description of Related Art
Greeting cards, postcards, photographs and the like are a common form of social expression. Oftentimes, such cards and photos are stacked in a pile and must be sorted to be enjoyed. Other times, greeting cards may be placed on a horizontal surface, where they are prone to falling over. Cards and other items desired for display may also be affixed to a wall or similar flat surface. However, not all of these surfaces are appropriate, as nailing or drilling may be required.
Card-holding devices are well known in the prior art. One such device is described in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 311,457 which issued to H. Shapiro on Oct. 23, 1990. This patent discloses a clip-on picture holder comprising a envelope-type piece of transparent plastic for maintaining a photograph. No means for mounting the clip to either a vertical or horizontal surface is shown. U.S. Des. Pat. No. 267,533, issued Jan. 11, 1983 to J. H. Phillips, shows a flat plate with an L-shaped foot for mounting on a vertical surface, the plate having a plurality of slots for receiving greeting cards.
U.S. Pat. No. 835,178 which issued to W. A. B. Clare on Nov. 6, 1906, discloses a card holder for pictorial postcards and the like. This invention comprises a strip of stiff material, either cardboard or metal, having a plurality of opposed tongues for receiving a postcard therebetween. Flexibility is imparted to the tongues by small holes formed at the ends of the slits forming the tongues. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 2,939,234 which issued to H. L. Hill on Jun. 7, 1969, discloses a card display rack comprising a plurality of spring clamps mounted to an elongated strip of flexible material, each spring clamp configured and dimensioned to hold a card.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,309,805 which issued to J. B. Thomas on Mar. 21, 1967, discloses a holder for cards and the like, comprising a transparent rectangular sheet having a plurality of card-receiving pockets, each pocket configured to hold a card therein. U.S. Pat. No. 3,797,150 which issued to S. B. Hinckley on Mar. 19, 1974, discloses a display apparatus consisting of a strip of felt material containing partitions enabling a plurality of cards to be displayed. The device has a loop formed at the top of the strip through which a rod may be inserted for hanging the strip.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,326,349 which issued to G. A. Daughtry on Apr. 27, 1982, discloses a greeting card display device comprising a plurality of leaves hinged about an axis, each leaf having an opening for receiving a card therein, the leaves having support feet for resting on a horizontal surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,242,062 which issued to L. K. Engravalle on Sep. 7, 1993, discloses a display for greeting cards comprising a flat, thin display member having a plurality of slots adapted to receive a respective card. The device may also be affixed to a flat surface such as a wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,535,976 which issued to A. H. Gruneisen, III on Jul. 16, 1996, discloses a card holder for use on tables in restaurants and the like. The device comprises a stand and a clip detachable therefrom, whereupon a card is removably secured therebetween.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,402 which issued to Hoffman et al. on Feb. 17, 1998, discloses an elongated extruded plastic clip for hanging signs or posters. The clip comprises a leg and base connected by a bridging portion, whereupon a poster may be inserted between the leg and base portions.
Lastly, British Patent No. 136,622, published Dec. 16, 1919, discloses a means for holding and suspending postcards and the like, comprising a plurality of rigid metal clips, each clip having transverse slots for threading onto a suspended linen tape. Each clip additionally has a pair of ears on each side at the top and bottom of the clip. Cards are held between the ears and the tape by means of tension maintained on the tape by a weight placed at the bottom of the tape, which presses the ears against the tape.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.